


Eat One!

by The_Rifleman



Category: King Kong (1933)
Genre: Kaiju, Son of Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Denham finally pays for his crimes against Skull Island. Set moments after the end of Son of Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat One!

Carl Denham, Captain Englehorn, Charlie the cook, and Hilda had all been rescued from the lifeboat they had used to escape the sinking of Skull Island and were now safely aboard a steamship called The Maltese. 

It was a cool, clear night out, so Carl and Hilda stood out on the deck in the open air, looking out at the sea and chatting about where they would go from there. The horrors of the day were thoughts neither of them wanted to deal with, particularly Carl. That was how he always dealt with things, by putting them out of his mind and not dealing with them at all.

After he had brought King Kong from Skull Island to New York not long ago, and gotten the great beast killed, he didn't deal with it. After Kong destroyed a good portion of Manhattan in his rage and killed several people, Carl didn't deal with it. Instead, he ran from his responsibilities and charged right back to Skull Island to see what else he could plunder and destroy. This time he had taken the entire island down, along with all it's wondrous inhabitants. All in his selfish quest for glory and riches.

After their short conversation, Hilda hugged Carl goodnight. It was the least she could do for the man who had helped her escape her former life, even if he had almost immediately put it in mortal danger. Carl read more into the hug than that, though. He honestly thought after all he had put her through that this woman, who was at least twenty years his junior and almost a perfect stranger, was interested in him romantically.

"Good night, Mr. Denham," Hilda said, politely, and headed back to her cabin.

Carl leered after her as she went, then chuckled to himself and looked back at the water.

The ocean was so vast, so deep, so cold and dark. What mysteries must be down there, Carl thought.

"Hey, maybe that will be my next expedition," he said out loud. "Yeah, sure, I'll rent another ship and some diving equipment and explore the ocean floor beneath Skull Island. Surly there must be some incredible things down there I can bring back to America and put on display."

Thankfully, though, that was never to be, because right at that moment a large, slimy, dark green tentacle came up from the ocean's depths and snatched Carl right off the deck. It dragged him screaming into the icy water where he immediately saw first hand one of the incredible things that lived beneath Skull Island. Or at least it had before the island's destruction, which had caved in it's subterranean home.

It was what sailors of old would have called a Kraken, Carl thought, a gigantic tentacled monster with wide, staring eyes the size of cars that looked right at him as if it remembered him.

Carl tried to scream as the leviathan squeezed him tighter, but all that did was let salty sea water enter his mouth and lungs. He was still alive when the creature popped him into it's gaping maw and he got to also see first hand one of Skull Islands great wonders from the inside as well as out.

No one ever knew what happened to Carl Denham. Most assumed he had just fallen overboard or maybe jumped out of guilt, but considering the havoc he had unleashed on New York City and throughout his long career as a preening self promoter, no one really cared either.

The End


End file.
